


Not the Fury Lies Trope

by RainbowArches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?" What I pretend that means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Fury Lies Trope

“Did you take the garbage out?”

“Yes.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did.”

“When?”

“When you asked me to.”

“Then what am I looking at?”

“How should I know?”

“It’s the garbage that I asked you to take out this morning.”

“Are you sure? Nah. Can’t be.”

“There’s no way you can convince me that we somehow managed to accumulate another bag full of garbage since this morning.”

“Well, we must have, because I took the garbage out this morning. Now it’s your turn.”

 

“Did you eat my cereal?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

“Because I can’t find it anywhere. I know I had some left.”

“Maybe you finished it and forgot.”

“No, I swear there was some left yesterday and I didn’t eat any since then.”

“Hm. Which cereal is yours again?”

“You know the really sweet sugary stuff that tastes like cheap candy and lipstick? I think that’s what you called it.”

“Oh yeah. Ugh. Disgusting. I hate that stuff. I definitely didn’t eat your cereal.”

“Then where did it go? I think I need a day off. My head’s playing tricks on me.”

“I think I saw it in the bottom cupboard.”

“…Oh. But this is a full box.”

“Lucky you.”

“I didn’t buy this.”

“Huh. You sure?”

“You ate mine and replaced it, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“You know, if you like this stuff, I don’t mind sharing.”

“I promise you, I don’t like that stuff.”

 

“Did you use my shampoo?”

“Why would I need your shampoo?”

“I don’t know but it’s gone down. Did you spill it or something?”

“I didn’t touch it.”

“Nick, I can smell it on you.”

“No, that’s you. You’re smelling you on me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s my shampoo.”

“Okay, we were out of soap.”

“We’re not out of soap. It’s in the closet with the towels.”

“Yeah, but I would have had to get out of the bath and I just…”

“So you used the last of my shampoo?”

“It smells nice. Don’t think of this as me using up the last of your shampoo. Think of this as me complimenting your taste in hair products.”

“Or you missing me while I was away.”

“Nope. I just like how your shampoo smells.”

“Thanks. You’ll replace it right?”

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Where did that cat come from?”

“What cat?”

“That cat.”

“Oh, that cat.”

“Yeah, that cat.”

“That cat’s always been here.”

“No he hasn’t.”

“Yes he has.”

“Is he a stray?”

“No, he’s ours.”

“Since when?”

“Since you fed him tuna that one time.”

“It’s the same cat?”

“Yep.”

“Wow. He got big. How do you think he found his way back here?”

“He never left.”

“Well, I haven’t seen him around.”

“You’re not paying attention then.”

“I know he can’t have been around this whole time because when I asked you if we could keep him you said it would be impossible for us to be pet owners and you took him to the shelter.”

“Did I do that? Huh.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“Nothing. He just won’t leave and you keep buying all this fish that you don’t eat.”

“I’m glad you changed you mind. What’s his name?”

“How should I know? He's your cat.”

 

“You feeling okay?”

“Yep.”

“You look like you’re going to face plant onto your desk.”

“I’m fine.”

“Maybe you should take a break.”

“Maybe _you_ should take a break.”

“Seriously, something’s been going around. I don’t want you to catch it.”

“I won’t catch it.”

“You sure?”

“Stop trying to feel my forehead, Rogers.”

“Why? You hiding a temperature?”

“You’re not a nurse; you don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Do I need to find you a nurse?”

“No. You need to find someone else to talk to so I can finish my work.”

“Why don’t you take your work home and finish it in bed?”

“You know I prefer that agents don’t take work home with them if they can help it.”

“Well, at least lie down for a bit.”

“I don’t need to lie down.”

“I’ll lie down with you.”

“…Not at work, Steve.”

“You’re considering it though, aren’t you?”

“Nope.”

 

“Nick? You awake?”

“… _z z z_ ”

 

“What was that about?”

“What?”

“You sent me on a wild goose chase.”

“I think you’re exaggerating.”

“No I’m not. You shouldn’t overplay threats like that. Do you know what I could have been doing with that time?”

“Nothing involving work, I know that. It’s your day off.”

“Yeah and- wow. It looks really nice in here. Did you clean?”

“Yep.”

“What smells so good?”

“Lasagna.”

“What are the flowers for?”

“They’re for you.”

“They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“Go look in the bedroom.”

“… Nice. I see you found a use for all those candles.”

“Yep. How did we end up with so many?”

“I have no idea. So… is this for before or after supper?

“Whenever you want. Happy belated birthday. Sorry I had to call you in yesterday.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
